Wishing well
by x-Blue Diamond-x
Summary: Amu must go away to train for 3 years, to unlock the full powers of the Humpty Lock, an be prepared when the war breaks. You see, in exactly 3 years, thousands of new X eggs will be released into the world, and Amu's the only one who can stop them. When Amu returns, she has to hide her identity! Why? read to find out! R&R! im no good at summaries so '
1. Chapter 1 The Sudden News

**Hi everyone! This is my new fanfiction. I had the idea for a while now, and since school is ending I can work on it full time! Enjoy! Remember to review to make me write faster.**

**P.S. Im already woking on chapter 2! :)**

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters. This is purely fanmade.**

It was another beautiful morning outside the Hinamori residence. The sun came up, and not a single cloud was there to distract you from its beautiful radiance. A small flock of birds flew overhead, going as if to embrace the sun that welcomed them in blue sky. This day was perfect….or so it seemed.

"Earth to Amu. You're going to be late!" said the blue chara named Miki to the pink haired girl that was enjoying the soft heaven of her bed not wanting to get up.

Amu sighed and got up "Honestly guys, let me sleep, I can't be _that_ laAAAAAAAAAGHGH I'm late" she screamed looking at the clock and rushed to the bathroom, ignoring her now laughing charas.

~At School~

It was another regular school day for Amu Hinamori…if she even dared to call it 'regular', since her 'regular' and a normal person's 'regular' were very different, if u know what I mean. I normal person didn't go around transforming and saving dreams here and there.

Amu was walking toward the building wondering about random things when suddenly, she was pulled into the bushes next to her. Amu panicked, but relaxed when she saw Hikaru was the one who made his bodyguard pull her into the bushes.

"What is it Hikaru, and why on earth did you have your bodyguard pull me into the bushes?" questioned Amu, whose heart was still recovering from the mini-heart attack she had a second ago.

Hikaru looked serious, and Amu would've been scared, but then again, Hikaru was _always _serious.

"We need to talk Amu, it is utterly urgent" said Hikaru dragging her behind the school building.

"Look Amu, this is a matter of global emergency, and u must listen to me at all costs until im done, is that clear?" said Hikaru

Amu nodded, now she was serious too.

"This might come out a bit too sudden though. Look Amu, there is a war going on with X eggs and Guardians all over the world. No one may have told you this, maybe because they didn't know and maybe because they didn't want to worry you"

Amu was staring at him like an idiot….clearly not getting what he said, yet she nodded for him to continue.

"There was a humongous accident in one of our research labs, which sent a radioactive wave all over the world, and soon it will wake up thousands of X eggs" explained Hikau

"Thousands…?" repeated Amu now a little scared.

Hikaru nodded and continued.

"But these X eggs are different, they are much smarter and stronger, and some of them morph together into different creatures of immense power, we know because just a few of them have woken up."

Hikaru stopped and looked at Amu, suspired to find her 100% concentrated on the topic with the most serious look he ever saw Amu do. He expected her to ask if this was a joke, or just stare at him dumbfounded, but luckily that was not the case, and so he decided to go on.

"And Amu, you might not have thought of this as too much if a big deal before, but you _ are _after all the holder of the legendary Humpty Lock. And now you have to go and train away for 3 years to unlock the full power of it. Yes Amu, there are many many things you can't do yet, and a character transformation is only the first step."

Amu was processing all this in….

'War? What war?' 'Is he joking? But that can't be true, Hikaru _never_ jokes' 'I might as well go with it' 'Wait…go away to train for 3 years?' 'How will my friends and family react?' 'How hard will it be?' 'New powers?' Amu was lost in a sea of questions.

"You do want to protect your loved ones when the war breaks after all, don't you?" added Hikaru

That jolted Amu fully awake from her daze of questions.

"Of course" she said firmly

'I have to do this for my friends. All this is way too sudden, but I have to deal with it. I must go away for 3 years and train….no matter what.' Amu was determined to do this, no matter what…

"I'm in!" said Amu not even a sign of regret in her voice, which once again surprised Hikaru.

"You had no other choice, but im glad we don't have to force you. "

Hikaru looked at the guard and nodded "Commence to start Operation Departure"


	2. Chapter 2 Departure

**HI! I updated the next chapter! Thanks for those of you who reviewed! And if you haven't please review. I will probably start including songs starting from the next chapter. Now onto the story! Enjoy!**

"Operation Departure?" questioned Amu

"You know, an excuse for your parents, which is you getting a 3 year scholarship deal in London , and paperwork for your school"

"I see" said Amu

"But whether you want to tell the guardians the truth or not is your choice"

Amu thought about that for a second, but then decided to think about it later.

"We will be departing tomorrow early in the morning, so you have one day left with your friends and family"

"What! Only one day? But that's not enough time!" said Amu panicking.

"Well, the guardians are going to be holding off the Xeggs for 3 years until you fully train"

"But how will they do that?" said Amu

"Well, you see, the radioactive wave will take 3 years to reach Earth's core, and then reflect to the surface, so for now, everyone is safe and new X eggs and X creatures won't appear."

Amu sighed in relief.

'So they're safe and I have 3 years to become immensely strong…' she thought.

**~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~ **

Amu was uneasy the whole time during school….and as she was she undid all those questions in her mind. Her uncertainty was overcome with her determination and sense of protection. The founding king had been informed about situation, and called her during one of her classes and told her that she could have the chance to tell the guardians afterschool during the Guardians meeting, as well as wished her good luck and said goodbye.

Amu walked into the Royal Garden, knowing all too well that it was her last time for the next three or so years. She saw that all the Guardians were here, including Kukai, and they all had confused looks on their faces. They all greeted each other and sat down. Amu was thinking about how to put it into words, that she's leaving for three years to prepare for an upcoming war. Tadase spoke, causing Amu to snap back to reality.

"Amu chan did something happen? The founding King asked us all to assemble here and said that you might have something to tell us"

"Yes, well, this might come sudden but…Tadase, do you know about the upcoming war?" said Amu looking directly at him

Everyone gasped. Apparently everyone but her knew about the war, but Amu decided to not think about that and get to the point.

"Who told you about that?" questioned Kukai.

"Well then I'm guessing everyone knows so, let's not go into details now. Look…" Amu took a deep breath.

"I'm leaving for three years to go train to become stronger in time for the war and I'll be gone by tomorrow morning!" said Amu all in one breath.

"WHAT!" everyone said.

"I thought something like this would happen, but for three years? And you're leaving tomorrow?" said Tadase.

"Amu you're leaving?" asked a totally shocked Rima

"YAYA IS SO CONFUSED!" said Yaya (obviously) not getting any of this.

"I'll miss everyone!" said Amu and then she started hugging everyone. Kukai gave her a rather strong goodbye hug.

And then she hugged the last person…Tadase. As they broke their hug Tadase kissed her cheek. **(A/N Don't Worry this is an Amuto story. It's just that here Amu is still in the –I have a crush on Tadase- stage) **Amu blushed.

"Amu-chan….do your best!"Said Tadase giving her another hug.

"Bye Amu-chan" Said Nagihiko

"Good luck Hinamori!" said Kukai giving thumbs up

Yaya couldn't say anything because she was crying and clinging onto Amu at the moment.

"But do you have to leave now? You said you were going tomorrow morning." Said Rima, who was on the verge of tears.

"Unfortunetly, I still have to talk to my parents and pack all my things" said Amu giving an apologetic smile.

"Make sure to come back to us!" yelled Rima and gave Amu another hug.

"Bye everyone! Remember I'll be back in three years, so don't be sad!"

"Don't forget us!" said Yaya, and Amu remembered that Yaya was still clinging onto her leg so she made Yaya stad up.

"I promise, no matter what, I will never forget you guys. You guys are my best friends and nothing will change that" said Amu

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia! It's time to go!"

The charas then hugged each other one last time and came over to Amu.

"Bye everyone!" and with that, Amu left the Royal Garden.

Amu went home and talked to her parents, and she supposedly received a three year scholarship from London to the school of her dreams.

"Oh my little sparrow is leaving the nest way too early!" cried Amu's father, but Amu knew just what to tell him to calm him down.

"I promise you there will be no boys!" And just as Amu said that, her father gave her a big bear hug.

"Oh thank goodness!" he said.

Amu left to pack her things, and her mother offered to help, which allowed her to be done by dinner. Amu and her family had a big 'Goodbye Amu' dinner.

Amu went to her room, which was now only the furniture without any items. Two suitcases lay on the ground near the balcony. One was pink, and the other was black. Amu lay on her bed, enjoying it's warm feel for the last time for the next three or so years. Amu looked at the balcony, remembering the first time Ikuto visited her, which was the time she spat out the milk and was in a towel. Amu chuckled at the memory.

'Ikuto…I wonder where you are right now…' Amu wondered (A/N Ikuto already found his dad and they live together in a house, oh and Easter is good now.)

'Will he miss me? Wait why am I thinking this…but I will surely miss him." Amu sighed, and just like that she fell asleep with the warm thoughts about a certain blue haired cat-man.

**Man this was a long chapter! Well, for me anyway. So please review if you want me to update fast. The more reviews I get the faster I will update. So what new powers will Amu get? And will she get a new chara? When she returns what will happen? There's a special twist in the next chapter! What is it? Review and wait to find out. **


	3. Chapter 3!

~2 YEARS and 11 MONTHS LATER~

X-Amu's POV-X

I few minutes ago, Hikaru called me to the meeting room. I was very anxious and excited with the thought I had in mind. And I was right. I am finally going home! My training is now complete too (finally!) Right now I am lying on my bed, resting a bit before starting to pack up. In the past 3 years I have become much stronger, and unlocked abilities I never thought were possible. **(A/N You will discover her new abilities as the story progresses) **

When I left home exactly 2 years and 11 months ago Hikaru brought me here, to train in the beautiful X training center. It is a large turquoise building with windows all over it. It's not too tall, only 3 stories, and it's located in the middle of…well…far away from civilization. It's surrounded by nature, and if you go a bit far into the forest on the right, you will stumble upon an opening, and there is this magnificent waterfall, that's surrounded by all kinds of rare exotic flowers.

On the left side of the building, is the humongous training area. And when I say humongous, I'm not exaggerating; it has a perimeter of four miles! Part of it is grass, part of it is concrete, and there is even a big pool too (more like a mini ocean!).

To train me for battle, Easter got me these battle robots, yes robots, to be my opponents. At first, I couldn't even scratch them, but now they're a piece of cake. Of course I don't completely destroy them, my objective is to dodge their attacks and press a button that's located near where a human's heart should be. Of course, Easter made me go through plenty of other impossible obstacles.

Obviously, this high- tech center cost a fortune, but the funding didn't come _entirely _from Easter, after all, the company wasn't going to go bankrupt! A big part of it came from Luna Utaku, the #1 singer in Japan. Oh and by the way, Uatu's career sky-rocketed and she is really rich and famous as far as I know. She is currently the #2 singer in Japan. I'm so happy for her!

What most people don't know is that Luna Utaku, isn't, well, Luna Utaku. It is actually me, Amu Hinamori, under wig and contacts. Let me explain. I had finished my training 6 months ago, but if I wanted to go home, I needed a disguise since my parents think I'm in London studying on a scholarship. But, the main reason I have to have a disguise is, some already loose X eggs have targeted me, so they know what I look like. I can get rid of them easily; the problem is that I don't want the people around me to get hurt. So my disguise will solve those issues.

The reason I never sang before is because if I did, _this_ would happen. Someone would hear my incredible (not to show off) voice and make me a superstar. Well that's exactly what happened.

~Flashback 7 months ago~

It was the night Amu had officially finished her training. She entered her big room, exhausted, having just passed her physical test. Her room was on the third floor, pink walls, black carped, and a luxurious pink and black bed. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a pink lava lamp and a picture of Amu with her family. On the other side of her room there was a big flat screen TV and a big soft furry blue beanie chair. Whenever Amu on that chair she was reminded of Ikuto. Her room was one of the best things about coming here. Easter decided to give her a pretty room to motivate her in training, and it worked.

After Amu took a shower in her own bathroom, which was connected to her room, she went to her desk, which was on the other side of her bed. On it was a laptop, a lamp, a picture of Amu's friends, and the bag with her chara eggs. She took out a blue box that was hidden underneath the desk, and opened it. Inside were pictures of Ikuto she had gotten from Rachael.

Rachael was Amu's (Luna's) manager, advisor, but first and foremost her friend. She was 18 years old, only two years older than Amu. Rachael had Brown hair, green eyes, she was the a bit taller than Amu, and was thin. Rachael was the only one Amu could talk to during tough training times, or when she missed someone (cough Ikuto cough). Over the moths apart, Amu had come to understand that she is madly, yes madly, in love with Ikuto.

Amu took a picture of Ikuto that was in a frame and put it on her desk. She opened the laptop and put on a song. It was a special occasion, but sometimes Amu would just sing to the picture of Ikuto (weird i know). When she was done with the song, Rachael burst open her door, she had a huge grin on her face.

'Oh Oh' muttered Amu

"Amu I'm gonna make you famous!"

"What?"

"Your new disguise will be being a famous singer! It's perfect!"

"But –"

"No buts! You sing amazing and you can't deny that!"

Without waiting for an answer, Rachael exited Amu's room.

"What just happened" said Amu to herself.

The next day after Rachael got Hikaru's approval, she and Amu had the honor of making up Amu's new disguise. They ended up with this:

Name: Luna Utaku

Waist length silver hair with blue streaks in it (wig)

Dark Green eyes (contacts)

Rachael said Amu looked absolutely awesome and hot. Amu couldn't argue yet she didn't say anything. Luna was a huge hit starting with the first song. Months went by, and, well, now she's famous!

~Current Time~

X-Normal POV-X

Amu checked that her belongings were all there, then exited her room for the last time (again).

She went downstairs and out of the building, where a black helicopter was waiting for her. Amu was already used to the helicopter, since she uses it to go to her concerts to perform. But now she wasn't going to a concert, she was going home. Amu saw that Rachael was already waiting for her.

"Ready Amu- chan?" she asked

"Of course" answered Amy enthusiastically.

"Sooo, where am i going to live, since i cant stay at my own house?" questioned Amu

Rachael giggled "Why, you'll be staying at the Tsukiyomi household of course!"

"WHAT!"

**DUM DUM DUM. *sigh* it took all my energy to write this!**

** So, what happens when Amu has to stay at the Tsukiyomi household? Will she reveal her true identity or stay as Luna? AMUTO reunion in the next chapter!**

**Guys listen, you have to give me time for my chapters, please be patient. Reviews get me all happy and i feel like continuing then, so review if u want next chapter soon! Ill keep updating soon if u review, but if no reviews come, ill just stop i guess. (Spread mt story please :))**

**~Until next time!**


End file.
